Global navigational satellite systems (GNSS) are known and include the global positioning system (GPS) and the Russian global orbiting navigational satellite system (GLONASS). GNSS-based navigational systems are used for navigation and positioning applications. In the GPS navigational system, GPS receivers receive satellite positioning signals from a set of up to 32 satellites deployed in 12-hour orbits about earth and dispersed in six orbital planes at an altitude of 10,900 nautical miles. Each GPS satellite continuously transmits two spread spectrum, L-band signals: an L1 signal having a frequency f1 of 1575.42 MHz, and an L2 signal having a frequency f2 of 1227.6 MHz. The L1 signal from each satellite is modulated by two pseudo-random codes, the coarse acquisition (C/A) code and the P-code. The P-code is normally encrypted, with the encrypted version of the P-code referred to as the Y-code. The L2 signal from each satellite is modulated by the Y-code. The C/A code is available for non-military uses, while the P-code (Y-code) is reserved for military uses.
GPS navigational systems determine positions by timing how long it takes the coded radio GPS positioning signal to reach the receiver from a particular satellite (e.g., the travel time). The receiver generates a set of codes identical to those codes (e.g., the Y-code or the C/A-code) transmitted by the satellites. To calculate the travel time, the receiver determines how far it has to shift its own codes to match the codes transmitted by the satellites. The determined travel times for each satellite are multiplied by the speed of light to determine the distances from the satellites to the receiver. By receiving GPS signals from four or more satellites, a receiver unit can accurately determine its position in three dimensions (e.g., longitude, latitude, and altitude). A conventional GPS receiver typically utilizes the fourth satellite to accommodate a timing offset between the clocks in the receiver and the clocks in the satellites. The GPS signals also include a 50 bit per second data stream or data message which is superimposed on the C/A and Y-codes. Once the receiver has matched its code to the code in the GPS signal from a particular satellite, the receiver can decipher the data message.
GPS receivers having multiple radio frequency (RF) capabilities (i.e., the ability to utilize both L1 and L2 positioning signals) can measure ionospheric delays and can provide alternate frequencies to track in the event of frequency interference. In the prior art, multiple RF receivers have performed the ionospheric delay measurements and responded to frequency interference by using multiple frequency inputs to the digital signal processor channels to simultaneously process the L1 positioning signals and the L2 positioning signals. However, it is advantageous to reduce receiver circuitry by providing only one frequency input at a time, or to reduce power consumption by applying power to only one frequency input at a time.